Mistakes happen
by fancypixels
Summary: Mistakes happen. All the time, it's a part of life. But sometimes, mistakes can be unforgiving, not just for others, but to you too.. Natsu and Lucy "accidentally" have a...moment...but while they're dating someone else. Friends find out, and so do their lovers. Lucy decides to stop being Natsu's friend, wanting the best for both of them. Natsu tries to be her friend again. But...


"I'm sorry…" Lucy said into the phone remorsefully. The blond-haired girl looked down at the ground as tears began to form in her eyes. She clenched her unused hand into a fist. She had to be strong, this was for the best. Not just for her, but for Natsu too. If she didn't do this now, any later would only be harder for her. Lucy sighed shakily into the phone as she tried her best not to weep. She could tell Natsu was confused and upset without even having to look at his face or hear his voice.

"But why?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily into the phone as Lucy winced audibly, making a whimpering sound. Natsu noticed this and calmed himself. "Lucy," he attempted to say calmly. "Why?" He heard her sigh and after a few second pause, she replied, "Because, Natsu…It's for the best. Our friends have already found out, not only that but so has my dad! We weren't even dating in the first place! It shouldn't have even happened!" She exclaimed into the phone upsettingly.

Natsu couldn't deny the truth, they were best friends, they shouldn't have done that with each other, especially when they were dating someone at the time.

But…

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his salmon-colored hair. "But Lucy! Mistakes happen! I know it was bad but that doesn't mean we should stop being friends! Please!" He retorted. He began to get not only angry, but upset. Tears began to swell up but he quickly blinked them away. "Lucy…" He said with sorrow in his voice.

"Natsu, I'm sorry…I know it's hard for you, it is for me too." She said ending with a sigh. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lucy sniffled and wiped her tears with her sweater. "I'm really," she took a breath, "sorry…" She gulped as her eyes turned puffy and red. "Do it for our loves, please." She said.

"Lucy please!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry…this is goodbye."

"Lu- "

 _Beep Beep Beep_

 **X**

 _A week ago..._

"Well you wanna come over or not?" Natsu said with an annoyed look. He was asking Lucy if she wanted to come over to watch a scary movie. She said yes the first time, then no, then yes again, and so on. Why couldn't she make up her mind?! Whatever it was, it really was bothersome. He was beginning to regret asking her in the first place. She looked to the side and huffed, crossing her arms then looked at him with a pout.

"I said yes!" She said. Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah the first time and third time." He retorted. He gave her glaring look.

Lucy and Natsu have been best friends since childhood, nothing more, nothing less. Both have their own lovers, Lucy having Gray and Natsu having Lisanna. They've been mistaken as a couple multiple times, they simply…well, usually, laugh. Recently, Lucy has become flustered, same for Natsu. But that hasn't changed their friendship. They're now in high school, seniors to be exact.

Lucy wore a simple gray hoodie, had long hair put into a side pony tail in the back, tied with a blue ribbon. A simple heart earring on one ear, nothing on the other. She was a head shorter than Natsu, frail and tiny compared to him though. Light skinny jeans were upon her legs with a pair of gray shoes. Blue fingernails, brown eyes, a big chest and bottom, any boy or girl in school would consider her perfect.

Natsu on the other hand, wore a red hoodie, had short, very spikey but fluffy salmon-colored hair. He had a plain black bracelet on his wrist as he wore his baggy black jeans with black shoes. Compared to Lucy, he seemed twice her size.

"Well now I'm saying yes!" Lucy said loudly. Hopefully no one heard, then again they weren't inside Magnolia High School, they were outside the dorm buildings. Yes, their high school has dorm buildings. Natsu sighed, "You sure?" He asked wanting to be. Lucy gave him a quick glare and turned her head still having her pout lips. "Yes," she muttered.

Natsu simply smiled, "Good," he says gladly. He shows his beautiful grin and pats her head. "Be there by seven," he says, ending the conversation as they started to both head to their own dorms. Lucy looked at him with concern as they walked. "You sure Lisanna is okay with it? I don't want any drama between me and her.." Lucy asks. Natsu looks down at her then looks back up, "Yeah, I asked her, she's fine with it. Besides, she knows we're just best friends." He replies. Lucy sighed in relief, they both reach their dorms, which is right across each other. They both wave goodbye and say "See you."

Lucy walks in her dorm as sees her boyfriend Gray in there. "Getting ready?" He asks. Lucy looks at him with a smile, "Yeah," She says. She begins to walk up to him and cups his face planting a quick kiss on his lips. Gray smiles and hugs her, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. "Just don't get too comfortable, ya hear?" He says in a serious tone, pulling away. Lucy simply rolls her eyes and smiles. "I know, I won't," she gently slaps the side of his head, not enough to hurt. Gray nods and pecks her forehead, leaving with his hands in his pockets, closing the door.

Lucy sighed, and fell on her bed, snuggling up with her pillow to take a quick couple hour nap before she would get ready and leave. School really wears out people.. She looked out her big window and shut her eyes in peace. Hopefully, nothing bad happens during the movie, she thought to herself. Soon enough, she drifted to sleep, in thought..


End file.
